Paradise Lost
by Burned.with.Desire
Summary: Was ist, wenn du alles verlierst, was dir jemals wichtig war? Und was, wenn du es in Jemandem wieder findest, den du einmal verachtet hast?


Und hier ist es, das erste Kapitel meiner ersten veröffentlichten Story… Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews da lasst, damit ich weiß wie ich mich verbessern kann… -lieb schau-

**Achso, falls Jemand Interesse hat, ich suche noch ein Betalein…**

**Autor:** .Burned.with.Desire.

**Hauptpersonen:** DM/GW

**Nebenchars:** RW/HG/HP

**Pairings:** DM/GW, RW/HG

**Raiting: M** (schon einmal für die späteren Kapitel…)

**Disclaimer:** Wenn mir hier wirklich was gehören würde, dürftet ihr meine Stories kaum umsonst lesen… Also wie immer, mir gehört nichts außer der Storyline, alles Andere ist Eigentum J.K. Rowling…-verbeug-

**Summary:** Was ist, wenn du alles verlierst, was dir jemals wichtig war? Und was, wenn du es in Jemandem wieder findest, den du einmal verachtet hast?

(Spielt im 7. Schuljahr von Draco, ohne jedoch HBP mit einzubeziehen. Dumbledore lebt also noch.)

* * *

Der Regen fiel in Strömen vom Himmel herab, der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, wirkte schwarz, hing trostlos über Allem. Niemand hielt sich bei diesem Wetter draußen auf, niemand, oder? Nicht ganz, denn unter einem der Bäume am Rande des Sees hatte sich eine Person zusammen gekauert. Eine Person, der man solch eine Haltung niemals zugetraut hätte. Eine Person mit platinblondem Haar und sturmgrauen Augen…

Niemand, wirklich Niemand hätte gedacht, dass jemand wie Draco jemals Gefühle zeigen würde, und in gewisser Hinsicht mochte dies wohl zutreffen, denn nicht umsonst hatte sich Draco nach hier draußen geflüchtet, sobald er die schreckliche Nachricht bekommen hatte. Niemand würde sich bei diesem Wetter hinaus wagen, und so konnte er eine Weile lang ungestört nachdenken, das eben gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten.

Sicherlich, er hatte nie eine wirklich enge Bindung zu ihnen gehabt, nie waren sie gewesen wie andere Eltern es waren. Doch Draco war nichts Anderes gewohnt, es war normal für ihn, dass seine Eltern stets eine gewisse Distanz hielten. Es war genauso normal, wie die Tatsache, dass er eines Tages in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten sollte. Doch nun erschien alles in einem ganz anderen Licht, und Draco konnte nur zweifeln, ob seine Zukunft nun wirklich so verlaufen würde, wie es geplant gewesen war. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Sicherlich, der blonde Junge hatte stets gewusst, dass seine Eltern ein recht gefährliches Leben lebten, seit sein Vater nach Askaban gekommen war. Von da an hatte er nicht mehr leugnen können, ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords zu sein. Und als er sich wieder auf freiem Fuß befand, was mehr oder weniger ohne Einverständnis der Dementoren geschah, schien es fast, als wären seine Eltern eine Art Freiwild für irgendwelche durch geknallten Muggelfreunde gewesen. Noch immer schien es Draco schier unbegreiflich, wie die Leute den Respekt vor dem Namen Malfoy vergessen konnten.

Doch das hatten sie…

In der letzten Nacht, war dann die Spitze des Eisbergs erreicht gewesen. Draco hatte immer geahnt, dass er und seine Familie durch ihre Art den Hass vieler Menschen auf sich zogen, doch es hatte ihn nie wirklich interessiert. Er hatte stets seinen Vater gehabt, der da gewesen war, und alles wieder hingebogen hatte, wenn irgendwas mal schief ging.

Doch jetzt würde er nie wieder da sein, und Draco musste zusehen wie er alleine klar kam. In den späten Abendstunden des voran gegangenen Tages hatte jemand Draco seine Familie genommen. Laut Dumbledore hatten sie Malfoy Manor gestürmt, seine Eltern waren nicht einfach getötet worden, nein, viel mehr hatte es einer Hinrichtung geglichen. Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen, und wieder einmal verfluchte er die verflucht ehrliche Art, die Dumbledore ausmachte. Reichte es nicht, dass er wusste, dass seine Eltern tot waren? Hatte er auch noch erfahren müssen, dass man sie gequält hatte? Hatte er danach gefragt? Hatte es gewirkt, als wolle er es wissen?

„Nein!"

Die Antwort auf die Fragen in seinem Kopf brachen als Schrei aus ihm heraus, und auch wenn er wusste, es würde ihm nicht weiter helfen zu schreien und zu toben, er musste es herauslassen, und es tat gut, verdammt gut.

Langsam fühlte er wie die Anspannung von ihm wich, und als sie gänzlich verblasst war, war da nichts mehr außer tiefer Traurigkeit, einem Gefühl, das er nie zuvor zugelassen hatte.

Er hatte früh gelernt, dass Gefühle schwach machten. Traurigkeit war eines dieser Gefühle, die nicht nur angreifbar machten, sondern auch den Geist schwächten. Doch dieses eine Mal wusste er sich nicht zu wehren, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, und die Trauer überfiel ihn in unregelmäßigen Wellen, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trugen.

Er hatte immer alles bekommen was er wollte. Dafür hatten seine Eltern gesorgt, immer. Doch nun waren sie ihm genommen worden, und mit ihnen war sein Leben geschwunden. Sie hatten es ausgemacht. Sie hatten es vereinfacht, hatten Entscheidungen für ihn getroffen, ihm geholfen wo immer er nach ihrer Hilfe verlangt hatte. Doch nun waren sie nicht mehr da, und er musste allein klarkommen, zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben.

Der Regen wollte nicht aufhören zu fallen, und jeder Tropfen, der auf Draco fiel, ihn ein wenig mehr durchnässte, schien ihn mehr und mehr zu verärgern, ihn zu reizen. Doch er wusste wohl sehr gut, es war nicht der Regen. Seine eigene Hilflosigkeit machte ihn rasend, und noch ehe er die Trauer gänzlich in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes gedrängt hatte, zwang sie Wut ihn zum aufstehen. Er würde sie an jemandem auslassen, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Fast war er sicher, es würde ihm helfen. Doch… machten ein paar gehässige Worte und verletzte Seelen seine Eltern wieder lebendig? Konnten sie ihm seinen Frieden zurückgeben? Vermochte dies überhaupt jemand?

Wohl kaum, denn langsam dämmerte es Draco, was genau er verloren hatte. Es ging vielleicht nicht einmal um seine Eltern, die Bindung zu ihnen war nie so stark gewesen. Doch vielleicht ging es um das, was sie ihm gegeben hatten. Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, Schutz, in einer unsicheren Welt. Sie hatten ihn nicht direkt beschützt, ihn nach Strich und Faden verhätschelt, doch er hatte stets gewusst, wenn etwas war, er konnte sich an sie wenden. Doch jetzt gab es da niemandem mehr. Niemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, Niemanden, den seine Sorgen interessierten, oder den seine Probleme gekümmert hätten. Er war allein, ab dem heutigen Tage war er tatsächlich allein. Sicherlich, es gab seine ‚Freunde' , wie sie sich nannten, sie ihm hinterher eiferten, ihn zu kopieren versuchten, ihm aber niemals wirklich nahe gekommen waren. Soweit hatte er es niemals kommen lassen. Denn selbst jetzt, da er allein war, zog er die Einsamkeit ihrer Gesellschaft vor.

Mit sicheren Schritten war Draco über die Ländereien zum Schulportal gewandert, hatte die schwere Tür aufgestoßen, die bei einem solchen Wetter stets geschlossen bleiben sollte, und hatte sie, nur um Filch ein wenig zu ärgern offen stehen lassen. Wenn es Draco schon schlecht ging, konnte es nicht schaden, dafür zu sorgen, dass es Anderen auch nicht unbedingt gut ging.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen, gefolgt von einem gehässigen Schnaufen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Filch –völlig magielos- den Fußboden trocken putzte, nachdem es eine Weile durch das offene Portal hinein geregnet hatte.

Wohin Draco wusste war ihm nicht ganz klar, doch nachdem ein Blick seinen Körper hinunter gewandert war, war es ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass er vollkommen durchnässt war. So hieß sein Ziel Vertrauenschülerbad, wo er sich ein wenig aufwärmen konnte, um dann in trockene Klamotten zu springen. Er hasste Erkältungen, war also nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, sich eine einzufangen.

Als wenn dieser Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, traf er auf seinem Weg zum Bad auch noch das Wiesel zusammen mit dem Schlammblut. Die Beiden allein waren schon schlimm genug zu ertragen, doch seit sie ein Paar bildeten, und ständig den anderen Schülern beweisen mussten, wie lächerlich sie beim Küssen wirkten, waren sie für Draco schier unerträglich geworden. Manchmal fragte er sich tatsächlich, wie so etwas überhaupt frei rumlaufen durfte. Waren sie vielleicht letztlich nur zusammen, um Dracos leben zu verschlechtern, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Wenn man sie so sah, konnte man es fast vermuten, und so sah Draco zu, dass er, nachdem er ihnen einen angewiderten Blick zugeworfen hatte, schleunigst weg von ihnen kam, bevor die Beiden noch darauf kamen, übereinander herzufallen, während er in der Nähe war. Allein beim Gedanken daran schlich sich eine Gänsehaut wie auf flinken Spinnenbeinen über Dracos Rücken, ließ ihn einen Moment lang erschaudern.

Was war das bloß für ein Tag? Seine Eltern ließen ihn im Stich, starben einfach, ließen ihn allein und noch dazu versuchten Weasley und Granger ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Was würde wohl als nächstes kommen?

Seufzend murmelte er das Passwort, das ihm den Weg zum Bad öffnen sollte, trat dann durch die versteckte Tür und würde sogleich von wohlig warmen Dunstschleiern umfangen, die ihm ankündigten, er wäre nicht allein…

Sein Blick schlich suchend durch den Raum, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch der Wasserdampf in der Luft machte es ihm einen Moment lang etwas schwer, in dem großen Raum Jemanden zu erkennen…

Doch dann erblickte er langes, flammend rotes Haar, und wieder einmal verfluchte er diesen Tag….

* * *

So, das war's, ich weiß, ist ein wenig kurz geraten….

noch mal an Reviews erinnert und Kekse zur Bestechung verteilt

Desire


End file.
